gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion in GTA San Andreas
Attaining 100% Completion in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas requires the completion of numerous tasks, listed below. Unlike the other games, GTA San Andreas has extra tasks that are not required for the achievement but are also available to complete; many players refer to this as "110%". Tasks To attain 100% completion in GTA San Andreas, the player must accomplish all of the following: (The main categories and individual tasks of list are in order of availability in the timeline. Note that the main categories order has preference upon its individual tasks. An example of this are the odd job missions; all of them except the Freight Train mission can be done at the beginning of the game. However, as the Freight Train missions can only be done after Las Venturas, Bone County and Tierra Robada regions are unlocked the whole main category goes down the list. The individual tasks inside a main category are still in order.) *Complete all storyline missions (In The Beginning to End of the Line), as well as the optional Heist strand (Architectural Espionage to Breaking the Bank at Caligula's). *Collect all pickup items. **100 Tags **50 Snapshots **50 Horseshoes **50 Oysters *Complete all vehicle challenges. **BMX Challenge **Chiliad Challenge **NRG-500 Challenge *Finish all stadium events. **8-Track **Blood Bowl **Kickstart **Dirt Track *Learn all new moves from the three gyms. *Complete the Ammu-Nation shooting range (level 12) *Complete all odd job missions. **Firefighter (level 12) **Paramedic (level 12) **Vigilante (level 12) **Taxi Driver (50 fares) **Pimping (level 10) **Freight Train (level 2) *Get all 30 vehicles to the Import/Export crane. *Win all race tournaments ** Los Santos ** San Fierro ** Las Venturas road ** Las Venturas flying *Finish the four optional schools with at least bronze on each test. **Driving School **Boat School **Bike School **Pilot School *Purchase all 29 safehouses. *Complete all asset missions. **Los Santos courier mission (Roboi's Food Mart) **San Fierro courier mission (Hippy Shopper) **Las Venturas courier mission (Burger Shot) **Trucking missions **Zero's RC Shop (involves completing several storyline-style missions) **Valet Parking **Wang Cars (involves completing several storyline-style missions) **Hunter Quarry's Quarry Missions. Rewards When 100% is achieved in San Andreas, the following rewards are given. *$1,000,000. *Infinite ammunition for all weapons. (You still need to reload though unlike the infinite ammunition cheat) *Double vehicle strength for any vehicle main character drives. *Hydra on the roof of Sweet's house. *Rhino by the bridge going above Ganton. *BMX by the Police Station in Los Santos. Non-required tasks Below is a list of extras that don't need to be done for 100%, but are still available for the player. *Completing all 70 Unique Stunt Jumps. *Completing the Burglar mission by stealing goods to an accumulative value of $10,000. Although its infinite sprint reward might come in very handy. *Stablish a relationship and getting 100% progress with all six girlfriends (or, indeed, dating any girlfriends with the exception of Millie Perkins). *Buying all clothes from the six clothes shops (Binco, Sub Urban, Zip, Pro-Laps, Victim and Didier Sachs). *Winning the Lowrider Challenge at least once (required to complete Cesar Vialpando. *Finishing first place on both Beat The Cock challenges (Santa Maria Beach and Palomino Creek). *Complete the Beefy Baron minigame at least once. *Get highest scores (or for even more excellence ALL high scores) in all of the arcade games: Go Go Space Monkey, Let's Get Ready to Bumble, Duality and They Crawled from Uranus. *Winning at least a game of Pool (preferably with a maximum pot, $1,000). *Get a decent high score playing the Basketball challenge, get a decent furthest hoop record. *Intercept both sets of Loco Syndicate Drug Couriers at least once, ideally for maximum cash (available until Yay Ka-Boom-Boom). *Getting all Gold medals in the four vehicle schools (cars, motorcycles, boats and aircraft). *Maxing out all skills: (Stamina, Lung Capacity, Driving skill, Flying skill, Bike skill, Cycling skill, Gambling skill). *Maximum Muscle, total Respect and Sex Appeal. *Having "King of San Andreas" Criminal Rating. *Getting a Pilot License first and then a maximum pilot rank (rank name needed, it's not Ace which is about half the scale). *Getting Hitman skill level (1000 points) with all weapons (Pistol, Silenced Pistol, Desert Eagle, Shotgun, Sawn-off Shotgun, Combat Shotgun, Micro-Uzi, Tec-9, SMG, AK-47, M4). *Money reached $99,999,999 *All gang territories under control (100%). de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (SA) es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:100% dans GTA San Andreas pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pt:100% do GTA San Andreas ru:100% прохождение GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas Category:100%